Illegal
by mimichanMC
Summary: cierto dia que andaba muy triste e sente en mi maquina y bien esto resulto, otro de los fics donde el final de st tail no es tan feliz


_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint  Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, y la canción __Illegal__ es de Shakira de su disco __Fixation__ Oral II, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Illegal

Por Mimi chan

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Copos de nieve, brillantes, irrepetibles copos de nieve cubrían todo el lugar, el otoño de dorados, malvas y marrones había quedado atrás y había caído la nieve volviéndolo todo blanco, las noches de brillantes estrellas se habían instalado sobre ellos, era un panorama hermoso.

Irónico, pensó la chica de corto cabello rojizo en el atrio de la pequeña capilla del St. Paulia. Irónico era que un día que debía  ser gris y triste, que debería verse lúgubre y desolado lucía hermoso.

Los pasos de él se acercaron sin vacilar solo en un par de minutos, siempre tan puntual, la impuntualidad no era uno de los defectos que podías aplicar sobre ese chico. Espero que llegara hasta su lado, deseo saludarlo como siempre, como solo hacia unas semanas hubiera pedido, ahora ya no, él solo la miró de arriba abajo con esos ojos duros y fríos y ella sintió un escalofrió, había tanto desprecio en su mirada que era un dolor casi físico.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo con la misma frialdad que la ultima vez que le había dirigido la palabra

- Hablar – dijo con voz delgada.

- Te dije que yo te diría cuando podíamos hablar - resondro.

- Lo siento – respondió a su vez – pero quiero hablar ahora, será la última vez.

**Who would have thought that you could hurt me the way you've done it?**

**So ****deliberate****, so ****determined**

_¿Quien hubiera pensado que podrías lastimarme, de la forma en que lo hiciste? Tan deliberadamente, tan determinadamente _

El joven delante de ella no respondió, si no que caminó a una de las bancas en el patio de la capilla, quitó la nieve solo para él y se sentó. La chica se acomodó mejor la bufanda en su cuello y lo miró, no se atrevió a sentarse a su lado.

¿Quien lo diría?

Cierto que los dos nunca habían estado en los mejores términos, pero una cosa era discutir por cosas pequeñas, pequeñas riñas que si bien a veces la hacían sentir triste nunca la habían lastimado, pero él había sido tan cruel la ultima vez. Aun podía oír en sus oídos sus palabras frías y déspotas. "no te llevo a la policía, no por que no te lo merezcas si no por que me humillaría que supieran que siempre fuiste tú" "No puedo creer que finalmente una niña estúpida como tú haya sido la ladrona imposible de atrapar"

Cada vez que escuchaba todo eso en sus oídos, todo eso y más le dolía más el corazón, verlo todos los días en clase después de eso y que él no le dijera ni media palabra la lastimaba quizás más que sus palabras.

**And since you have been gone I bite my nails for days and hours**

**And question my own questions on and on**

_Y desde que te fuiste, muerdo mis uñas por días y horas, y me pregunto mis propias preguntas una vez y otra vez._

Aquel día cuando todo había terminado, la esperanza había quedado en su corazón, él había sonreído, había dicho que Dios los miraba y había llorado con ella, pero al día siguiente había sido como si fuera otra persona, no sabía que era lo que había cambiado su forma de sentir en solo algunas horas pero lo había hecho tan radicalmente "No creo poder perdonar a una pequeña mentirosa ¿Te divertías humillándome Saint Tail?"

Y ella trató de explicarle, decirle sus razones pero él nunca había querido escucharla, dijo que le diría cuando podían hablar si es que algún día así lo decidía. La espera la estaba volviendo loca, tenerlo cerca era una tortura constante y no podía más, su alma simplemente no podía más.

Había tomado una decisión.

**So tell me now, tell me now**

**Why you're so far away when I'm still so close?**

_Solo dime ahora, dime ahora, ¿Por que estas tan lejos cuando yo estoy tan cerca?_

- Habla – le ordenó el joven sin mirarla siquiera.

- Solo quiero un porque – dijo con voz rota mirándolo mientras él la ignoraba – se que no fue correcto lo que hice, pero realmente no creo que sea justo que me trates de la forma en que lo haces

- ¡Que no es justo! – dijo mirándola con frialdad – realmente crees que no es justo, te burlaste de mi de la peor manera Meimi.

- ¿Tú querías la verdad? – dijo con la misma frialdad de él – mucha gente, incluso yo misma intente decírtela muchas veces, no solo una, muchas veces y nunca quisiste escucharla y pretendes culparme a mí por eso, no más Asuka Jr. no más.

**You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"**

**You said you would love me until you die and as far as I know you're still alive, baby**

_Ni siquiera sabes lo que significan las palabras "lo siento" dijiste que me amarías hasta morir, y hasta donde yo supiera que estabas vivo, cariño. _

La postura del joven detective se alteró un poco, ella tomó valor, había pensado muchísimo en esto los últimos dos meses, desmoronando en un montón de partes las responsabilidades de cada quien en medio de esa extraña aventura.

No, no toda la culpa había sido de ella, él había participado también, había cedido en un millón de detalles también.

- Te pedí perdón – dijo aun de pie delante de él – te pedí perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón, siento mucho lo que hice por que si, tienes razón, no fue sincera contigo, pero no podía hacerlo,  si no te interesa mi disculpa no puedo hacer más por ti.

- Hablas como si el mentiroso hubiera sido yo – dijo con voz dura.

- ¿Y no lo eres? – le respondió con dolor, él había dicho tantas cosas  –Dijiste muchas cosas que no cumpliste Asuka Jr., un montón de cosas que entraron en mi corazón y nunca se van a salir y no cumpliste.

- No podía cumplirlas después de lo que me hiciste – se defendió.

- En ese caso estamos a mano ¿No lo crees?

Si, en algún momento, cuando habían estado solos, cuando él había estado seguro de que ella nunca repetiría delante de nadie lo que él le decía le había hecho promesas de amor, le había hablado como un hombre realmente enamorado, hablando de eternidad, de felicidad, de promesas que estaba dispuesto a hacer con sangre y después las había roto todas sin más dilación, desdiciendo cada una como si lo hubieran obligado a hacerlas. "me arrepiento tanto de haber puesto mis ojos en ti" había dicho después

**You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"**

**I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart**

_Ni siquiera sabes lo que significan las palabras "lo siento" empiezo a creer que debería ser ilegal decepcionar el corazón de una mujer._

- No, no lo creo lo que tú hiciste… - le respondió el chico.

- Sabes – dijo interrumpiéndolo antes de que soltara la letanía que se sabía de memoria – ya no me importa lo que creas o lo que quieras pensar, yo me canse de esperar, me canse de esperar el día que tú quisieras hablar conmigo, me canse de esperar un perdón que no iba a llegar nunca, y me canse, realmente me canse de estar a tu lado sin poder estar contigo.

Suspiró profundamente, sintió en su pecho el dolor intenso que le anunciaba el adiós, un adiós que hubiera querido nunca tener que hacer pero que tenía que dar, si quería seguir una vida normal.

Caminó hasta donde estaba él, quitó su propia capa de nieve del banco y acomodándose su abrigo se sentó a su lado, bajó la mirada a sus manos y se preparó para hablar, esto sería lo ultimo que le diría alguna vez, tenía que usar las palabras adecuadas, no habría después de eso una segunda platica, esto era la ultimo y tenía que decirlo todo.

**I tried so hard to be attentive to all you wanted always supportive, always patient **

**What did I do wrong?**

**I'm wondering for days and hours it's here, it isn't here where you belong**

_Trate tan duro de ser atenta a todo lo que tú querías, siempre apoyándote, siempre paciente, ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Me he preguntado por días y horas, es aquí, o no es aquí donde tu encajas._

- Todo el año pasado me estuve recriminado a mi mima lo que tú me reprochas a mi, ¿Por qué no se lo digo? Él no se merece que lo engañe, no está bien mentirle así, pero… luego llegaban esas noches, esas noches cuando los dos jugábamos este juego de el gato y el ratón y aunque era el ratón, realmente se sentía como el gato, yo me sentía… tan feliz.

Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar solo una pequeña parte de toda esa emoción.

- Siempre estaba esperando el momento correcto, pero… luego tú parecías tan decidido, a descubrirlo por ti mismo que pensé que si te lo decía entonces estaría rompiendo tus ilusiones y no quería hacer eso,  así que ahora ya no se si hice bien o mal – lo volteó a ver tragando sus lagrimas – ¿Hice mal cierto? Lo cierto es que ya no sabía que hacer, no sabía que es lo que querías, que fuera sincera o que siguiera fingiendo – volvió a bajar su mirada a su regazo – aunque realmente eso ya no importo cuando nos enamoramos, creo que en ese momento supe que fuera como fuera la verdad nos separaría para siempre.

**Anyhow, anyhow**

**I wish you both all the best**

**I hope you get along**

_Como sea, como sea, deseo que tengas de ambos lo mejor, espero que prosperes._

Brillantes copos de nieve empezaron a caer de nuevo desde el cielo, suaves como plumas de palomas blancas, como una pequilla llovizna que no los alcanzaba a mojar, esas que se podían disfrutar.

- Como sea – dijo mirando un poco de nieve que había caído sobre su rodilla poco a poco siendo absorbido por la tela de su abrigo – no me equivoque, la verdad nos separo sin poderlo remediar y esto… realmente es más de lo que puedo soportar, ya no puedo estar a tu lado. Así que… me hago a un lado.

- ¿A un lado? – dijo después de un largo momento de silencio de su parte.

- Si – respondió – me voy, es lo mejor, le he pedido a mis padres que me dejen ir a vivir con el abuelo, hay más escuelas laicas y los convencí de que eso es lo que quería y ellos accedieron, después iré a Tokio para empezar la preparatoria, eso ya era algo planeado.

Un escalofrió la recorrió cuando un copo de nieve cayó en su nuca, sin su largo cabello estaba desprotegida, se paso una mano por el cuello y quitó el copo sintió las orillas de su cabello cercenado y lo extrañó.

Después de todo era solo una chica, cortarse el cabello había sido duro, pero cuando él había dicho "tu cabello largo siempre me ha de recordar el preciso momento cuando lo vi caer de la coleta, lo odio"

- Solo vine a decirte adiós – lo volteó a ver y vio por un momento un juego de emociones nuevas jugando en sus ojos, pero no quiso mirarlas, se negaba a hacerlo alejo sus ojos de los suyos – realmente deseo que seas feliz, se que te lo mereces – dijo cada frase con voz rota – vas a progresar mucho estoy segura y lograras alcanzar todos tus sueños, pero debes esforzarte mucho y…

Las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta, tenía tanto más que decir pero no podía, todo lo que quería decirle se negaba a salir de su boca.

Se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero cuando quiso dar el primer paso él la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo

**You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"**

**You said you would love me until you die and as far as I know you're still alive, baby**

_Ni siquiera sabes lo que significan las palabras "lo siento" dijiste que me amarías hasta morir, y hasta donde yo supiera que estabas vivo, cariño. _

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir para defenderé? – la retó.

- No lo entiendes verdad – dijo casi queriendo reír de frustración – no estoy tratando de defenderme, estaba intentando ser sincera, al menos por una vez, es lo que querías no, tu más que un perdóname querías la verdad – se trago sus lagrimas y su risa – bien está es. No, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, por que hacia el bien para las personas, lo entiendas o no, yo estaba haciendo un bien para todas y cada una, no hay nada que me pudieras reprochar en ese aspecto, no, yo no soy una ladrona, una ladrona roba para poseer, yo lo robaba para regresarlo a quien era el verdadero dueño, si lo quieres entender o no eso ya no me importa.

Meimi jaló su mano para desprenderla de su agarre él sin esfuerzo la dejo ir.

- Y no, no me arrepiento tampoco de haberme ocultado de ti, por que de una manera u otra era la única manera en que podía estar contigo y quería desesperadamente estar contigo, te quiero mucho antes de que tú siquiera me miraras a mi, te quise casi desde el primer día en que te vi sonreír por primera vez, por que vi en ti todo lo que alguna vez había querido, vi en ti generosidad, vi en ti amabilidad y pensé, por un momento realmente pensé que tú me querías también, que tú me amabas como yo a ti y que me ibas a perdonar, pero no, tu orgullo y tu amor propio pudieron más que él amor que decías sentir por ti, ese que dijiste que iría contigo hasta el día de tu muerte.

Las lagrimas ya bajaban frías por sus mejillas, se las limpió con fuerza y con ira, él había dicho tantas cosas hermosas, tantas que habían calentado su corazón y ella se las había devuelto todas, y las cumpliría, aunque él nunca lo supiera ella lo iba a amar hasta el ultimo día que él estuviera en este mundo. Podía ser que hiciera una vida nueva, novio, esposo, hijos, pero él, él nunca iba a salir de su corazón por mucho que ella quisiera echarlo, eso lo sabía muy bien.

**You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"**

**I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart**

_Ni siquiera sabes lo que significan las palabras "lo siento" empiezo a creer que debería ser ilegal decepcionar el corazón de una mujer._

- Meimi…

- Me canse Asuka Jr., solo me canse de esperar por ti, me canse de que me miraras con esos ojos llenos de desprecio, me canse que no quieras dirigirme la palabra, me canse del todo de ti y ya no quiero más, no me importa si no me perdonas, por que me he perdonado a mi misma y voy a empezar de nuevo sin ti.

Se limpió muy bien sus mejillas y sintió como la nieve empezaba a caer con más fuerza y el viento helado empezaba a soplar anunciando una verdadera ventisca.

- Tú no sabes lo que significa "lo siento", pero ya no es mi culpa, el día de hoy me prometí a mi misma que dejaría de sufrir por las cosas que no valen la pena y así ha de ser. Quédate tú con todo tu orgullo y tu falta de piedad por que yo voy a seguir mi propio camino sin ti – lo miró y supo que está sería sin duda la ultima vez, se llevaría dentro del corazón verlo allí sentado en la banca de la capilla con el rostro desencajado y con copos de nieve en el cabello como la ultima imagen que tendría de él – se que fue malo lo que yo te hice, pero lo que tu me hiciste a mi, ser tan cruel conmigo después de jurar que me amabas, eso si, creo que eso si que debería ser ilegal.

**Open heart open heart**

**It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart**

_Abre tu corazón, abre tu corazón, creo que debería ser ilegal decepcionar el corazón de una mujer_

Dio a vuelta  y empezó a caminar, con toda su alma pidió que él dijera algo, que le pidiera voltear, que abriera su corazón para ella, pero siguió avanzando y él no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, a cada paso su corazón se llenaba más y más de decepción, cuando llegó al portón se detuvo un momento, pidió, con toda su alma y todas sus fuerzas un milagro una señal, lo que fuera.

**Open heart open heart**

**It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart**

_Abre tu corazón, abre tu corazón, creo que debería ser ilegal decepcionar el corazón de una mujer_

Nada llegó.

Respiró profundamente el aire helado de la cuidad que al día siguiente dejaría atrás como todo lo que significaba para ella y todas las personas que la habitaban, lo único que se llevaría serian los recuerdos de en su corazón, buenos y malos…

Y por un tiempo supo que atesoraría más los malos, pues estos serian los que la ayudarían a olvidar.

**Fin**

_Lunes 16 de junio de 2008_

_12:12 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: la verdad… ayer me pelee con mi novio, dijo o mejor dejo de decir algo que me hizo sentir muy mal y bien tenía toda esa emoción en mi pecho y dije, "bien tengo una emoción, usémosla" así que empecé a escribir y aquí está el resultado,  que más puedo decir… bueno si, una cosa, ya me reconcilie con él.

Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

mx./sttail2004/

Y si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:

Shian shen Mimi chan


End file.
